


name

by dutchydoescoke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hotel Artemis Fusion, F/F, First Meetings, Minor Injuries, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Pre-Femslash, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: Hotel Sabaody was an old, previously abandoned hotel from who-the-fuck-knows-when. And ten years back, someone opened the penthouse as a back-alley doctor’s office for criminals and Nami has never regretted her membership.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	name

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hotel artemis au because i don’t even know. i loved that movie, it was great, but all i got prompted for was “an obscure au, nami/vivi” and that turned into this.
> 
> idk, i really don’t.
> 
> blame my best friend. it's her fault. (she also inspired one particular bit. She knows which one it is.)
> 
> warnings for mentions of violence, injury and minor lawlu. (...oops?)
> 
> also! because this is a hotel artemis au, most of the characters don’t use their real names. nami, for instance, is cocoyashi, law is the surgeon, vivi’s alubarna, etc.

When Zoro took the hit to his chest, Nami bit out a string of swear words that would have Bellemere washing her mouth out with soap if she heard them.

“Luffy, we have to _go_.”

The job had officially gone sideways. Zoro had a massive cut on his chest and what looked like a fucked-up ankle, Luffy had a half-dozen nasty open wounds that were bleeding _way_ too much and Nami herself was nursing a broken wrist.

“Someone get me a phone,” she snapped as Zoro, bleeding all over the damned trigger, set off the charge to blow the back wall, giving them an out.

As they fell through the hole, brick dust still in the air, one of the burner phones was slapped into her good hand. Only one number was programmed into the phone, in case of this exact situation.

She hit the call button and waited, listening to the ring.

The phone on the other end was picked up, a familiar voice on the other end. _“How bad and how many?”_

Sometimes, Nami disliked how to-the-point he insisted on being, but not then.

“Three. Two bleeding badly, one of those has a messed-up ankle, and the third has a broken wrist.”

_“I’ve got two rooms left. Don’t die.”_

The line went dead and Nami shoved the phone in her pocket before pulling Zoro’s arm over her shoulders to get him moving.

“Let’s go.”

\---

Hotel Sabaody was an old, previously abandoned hotel from who-the-fuck-knows-when. And ten years back, someone opened the penthouse as a back-alley doctor’s office for criminals and Nami has never regretted her membership.

When the elevator opened, she pulled Zoro out, Luffy behind them, wobbly from blood loss.

On the other side of the metal gates that kept unwanted people _out_ , the Surgeon stood there and nodded toward the scanner.

“Membership checks,” he said and Nami held up her broken wrist so the scar was in view of the scanner. The Surgeon’s tablet beeped and he nodded. “Next one.”

Zoro held his up and the Surgeon nodded again, Luffy going last, also getting the approving beep. The blood from Luffy’s arm added to the mess already on the scanner, making it glow a sickening shade of red.

Rule one of the Sabaody: memberships must be paid for in full and in advance. Prior but lapsed members weren’t to be admitted. Everyone was vetted before being allowed membership because there were some types of criminals that the Surgeon wouldn’t help or even tolerate.

“Alright. I’ve got a gurney coming in for him. You remember the rules.” It wasn’t a question but Nami nodded anyway. “You’re in the Conomi suite. Cocoyashi, Gosa and Park.”

He pointed to each of them in turn, so they’d know.

Rule two of the Sabaody: no real names. Everyone got a name based on the suite they were in. Multiple people in one suite got related names. The doctor himself was known only as the Surgeon to most people, and his two assistants were Zou and Drum.

While she knew their actual names, Nami still referred to them by their code names if they were working.

As the gate opened, Zou took Zoro from her, helping him onto the gurney the Surgeon had waiting. She was glad to be free of the weight, stretching her shoulders out as best she could without messing with her wrist.

“Zou, suite. Drum, I’ll need the morphine, three nanite cuffs, the sealant, two IVs, a bag of O-positive, a bag of A-positive, bandages and two braces,” the Surgeon said before looking at her and Luffy. “You know the way.”

“Hi, Tra— _ow_. Na— _ow_.”

“No real names, remember?” Nami hissed, following behind Zou and the Surgeon. “Socialize later. Let him fix you up first.”

“Fine,” Luffy said, but it was more of a long, drawn-out whine that had Nami rolling her eyes.

“We’re two shy of a full house tonight. Your brothers are here,” the Surgeon said, aimed at Luffy, who grinned at that. “Dawn Suite, if you want to see them. Foosha for the bigger pain in my ass and Goa for the sneakier pain in my ass.”

Oh god, Ace and Sabo were both here.

Something was going to get blown up before the night was out, she just knew it.

\---

Once Zoro was sealed up, a cuff slapped on his arm and an IV replenishing the blood he’d lost, the Surgeon started on Luffy, giving him increasingly irritated looks whenever he found _yet another_ wound.

“Three gunshot wounds, two stabs, a graze from another bullet and at least half a dozen cuts. What did you _do?_ ” the Surgeon snapped and it was almost sweet, how badly he was hiding his worry over Luffy.

“It was just a robbery. I didn’t know the guard was gonna have a knife! Or a gun.”

The look Luffy got was pure _what the fuck_ and it made Nami chuckle.

Drum hooked the cuff around her arm and fit the brace on her wrist, careful to set it properly.

“With the cuff, it should only take a few hours for your wrist to be good as new. But be careful!”

In contrast to Zou, who was at least strong enough to lift and carry those that the Surgeon couldn’t, Drum was tiny. Nami had no idea what his real age was, but he looked like he couldn’t be older than seventeen. And he was a freaking _genius_.

“Your weird psuedo-dad’s here in Ilusia. He’s already threatened me. _Twice,_ ” the Surgeon said, giving Luffy an exasperated look. “What did you even _say_ to him?”

“Ooh, where is he? I gotta say hi! And all I did was say you were my boyfriend,” Luffy said, like he wasn’t going to be single-handedly responsible for the Surgeon’s early demise. “Sha— _ow!_ Fine, _Ilusia_ is just being weird.”

Nami took her shoe back from Zou and gave Luffy a perfectly pleasant smile. “Code names _only_. Remember? Or I’ll throw worse than my shoe at you next time.”

“No fighting with the other patients,” the Surgeon quoted and taped down the bandage on Luffy’s arm.

Rule three of the Sabaody: No fighting with or killing the other patients. The rule predated the Surgeon’s stint as the primary doctor but it was one that didn’t change, if only because the Surgeon got a little touchy if someone undid his work. The ‘killing’ part was for all the assassins who came through, to discourage someone from using the Sabaody to carry out their jobs.

“Is there coffee?” Nami asked and the Surgeon gave her a _no shit_ look. Which was fair, given that the Surgeon ran on caffeine and anxiety medication.

“Game room.”

\---

The stupid coffeemaker _talked_. Nami hated technology sometimes.

“Please refill. Please refill. Please refill. Please refill.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that the Surgeon might have stabbed her with a scalpel, she’d break the damn thing.

“Aren’t you going to refill it?”

She looked up at the voice and tried very hard not to stare. Or drool. Or otherwise embarrass herself.

The cuff on the girl’s arm, right above a bandage, was labeled _Alubarna_.

The girl herself—

Nami swallowed and gave the most charming smile she could.

She was so fucking _pretty_.

Alubarna smiled back and Nami took a step forward to say hello only to groan as something collided with her stomach. A glance down showed her that she’d run into the table.

Oops.

“I can refill it, if you’d like some,” Nami said and quietly thanked whatever god existed that she managed a coherent sentence. She hadn’t been this tongue-tied around a girl since the job had her crossing paths with Kalifa.

“I’d love some, thank you.”

Nami looked away from the smile that was somehow even brighter in the hopes of _maybe_ being able to focus on making a damned pot of coffee.

“What are you in for?” Nami asked before she could stop herself. She suspected, based on the bandage, what it was, but she wanted to know for sure.

“Gunshot wound. A job didn’t go so well,” Alubarna said with a shrug. “I could have gone elsewhere but Ko—Yuba needed more help and the Surgeon doesn’t ask questions.”

“Unless you’re dating him, anyway,” Nami replied, trying and failing to twist the lid off the carafe to rinse it out. “Doing everything one-handed is difficult.”

“Oh, you should have said. Here, let me.”

Alubarna came over and took the carafe from her, twisting the lid off easily. Without waiting for Nami to say anything, she started making the coffee herself, despite the fact that Nami had been the one to offer.

“I was the one who offered coffee.”

The smile she got from Alubarna was sweet. “You can make it up to me later.”

“I—”

A loud yell from the hall cut Nami off and she took a few steps back to the door to lean out and see what was going on.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, in a bloody shirt that looked like it had more holes than fabric, was Sanji, a cuff reading _Lvneel_ around his upper arm. Also standing there was Zoro, leaning on the wall to keep the weight off his ankle and yelling at a volume loud enough to give her a headache.

“Both of you, _shut up!_ I have other patients and I _know_ you idiots like fighting but I _will_ kick you out for it,” the Surgeon snapped, leaning out of the Conomi suite door and giving them both a dirty look. “Gosa, off that ankle. Lvneel, you shouldn’t even be upright. And where the _fuck_ are _both_ your IV lines?”

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other and started yelling again. Nami pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, turning and stepping back into the game room before she knocked their heads together.

Unfortunately, she could still _hear_ them.

“ _You dumbass! You broke your fucking ankle? Why the fuck are you up for? You’re gonna be fucking useless if you mess it up._ ”

“ _Well, why the fuck are you covered in bullet holes and bruises? I thought you were supposed to be fast! And why the fuck did you take a job without me, asshole?_ ”

Nami rolled her eyes and turned back to Alubarna with the intent of trying to talk to her again, only to find Alubarna pouring out a fresh cup of coffee and offering it up.

“Thank you. And I’d like to make it up to you at some point later.” Nami sipped at her coffee to hide her smile as Alubarna added several sugar packets and a mountain of creamer to her cup. “How long are you in town for?”

“Only a few days. Flying home after that.”

Nami very carefully refrained from showing her disappointment at the news, asking, “where to?”

Alubarna laughed a little. “Alabasta.”

It took Nami a moment to get it and she smothered her own laugh with another sip of coffee. The caffeine was nice and it let her get coherent sentences out.

“I’ll be back here soon enough, though. Yuba will want to make another try at what we’re doing.”

“Think I can maybe get you that coffee when you’re back?” Nami asked, aiming for some kind of smooth and internally wincing at the delivery. “If you’d like.”

“That sounds nice,” Alubarna said, smile widening. “Thanks. Oh, um, I should check on Yuba. Not that I don’t want to talk to you, it’s just—oh, here.” 

Alubarna picked up a pen lying on another table next to an old backgammon board and wrote something out quickly before capping the pen and handing it over.

“It was nice to meet you, Cocoyashi,” she said and kissed Nami on the cheek before darting out of the room.

Nami felt her face go red and looked down at the note in her hand, which had a phone number with an Alabasta country code on it and a message.

_My name’s Vivi._

**Author's Note:**

> listen this was supposed to be a minific and this clocked in at 2k i had to cut it off there or this would have been 6k easy.
> 
> as it is, my brain won't shut up about it so who the fuck knows.


End file.
